Lezel One Shots
by Coffee Kitty Hazel Holmes
Summary: Just a bunch scenarios of how Hazel and Leo could get together! Lezel, a lot of Lezel, and a bit fluffy...Please review, I really want to know what people think and I'm already insecure about my stories. And if you don't like semi-dark stories, skip the first one.
1. Bad Dream

Bad dream

Hazel POV,

As I get ready for bed, I start to regret it. I know that I'll just dream of Gaea trying to kill me and destroy the world. I shiver, because I know that if she could see me right now she'd smile.

I put on my pajamas and climb into bed, fearing that the worst might happen in my dreams...

_I am sitting on the Argo II, and for some reason I'm steering. I look behind me and I see that all of the other passengers are fighting off the Half-Bloods of CampJupiter. They are being killed, and Leo is telling me not to look at them, to keep steering._

_Just as I turn my head back to the wheel, I see Nico fall dead at the feet of Octavian. "NO!" I scream, but it's too late, and when I try to take my hands off the wheel, they stick there, as though glued to it._

_I look back to the sky and see Roman eagles circling us, one comes down and takes Piper with it._

_I scream. Leo runs over to me saying "Keep steering Hazel, you are our last hope; hold onto the wheel, you're doing great."_

_"Leo, help me, I don't know how to drive" I say._

_"When you see something, turn the Wheel in the opposite direction and don't go over land, only in the sky and water" Leo says. "I need to keep fighting, we need to make it out of here, I need at least you to survive. I will come back in a few minutes...if I can."_

_"No, Leo, DON'T LEAVE ME!" I scream. He kisses my cheek, and then runs into the fight._

_When I try to move my feet, they stick to the floor. When I try to move my head, it won't turn, and then I realize that I have been captured by Gaea. "LEO, HELP ME!"_

_In answer, I hear a scream and I feel blood hit my back. "No, no, no, no, no, NO!"_

_Fear rushes through me. I can't leave, and Reyna has killed Leo. I know this because she laughs evilly._

_"Reyna, why?" I ask._

_"Destroy the Greeks" Reyna says._

_"B-but they're my friends" I say as tears fall from my eyes._

_"You were _never_ a true Roman, Hazel. I am ashamed of you, trying to save a bunch of Greeks" Reyna says._

_What is going on, Reyna is strict but she isn't cruel! She is starting to sound like Octavian! Reyna must be being controlled!_

_"Now die, daughter of Pluto" Reyna says._

_When I shut my eyes, I can't open them, I can't move anything, and I can't breathe._

_Eventually my eyes open, but I am in a grave yard, sitting on my knees in front of a tombstone._

_I look at the name on it. "Leo Valdez."_

_I press my hand on the stone and tears drip from my eyes. The tears drop into my hand and I see that they're blood._

_I yelp._

_I look over and see another tombstone with the name of "Hazel Levesque."_

_I whimper, cower down and lie beside Leo's tombstone._

_"See little demigod? See what some demigods can do? Reyna has killed you and the son of Hephaestus" I hear Gaea's voice say._

_"No" I whisper._

_"Yes! Now ride on to your death, you and the boy will be the ones that wake me, and that will be the end of the gods. Ride on little demigod, come to your death!"_

_I scream and try to run, but suddenly I am inside a coffin, dead forever._

_"Hazel" I hear Leo say._

_"Leo" I say._

_"Hazel."_

Someone is shaking me as I wake up.

"Ahh! Help me! I'm going to die in Greece! If we keep moving I'm going to die! Reyna is trying to kill me too!" I scream.

"Hazel, Hazel, its okay" I hear Leo's voice. I look up. Leo is standing there looking down at me with his hands on my shoulders, shaking me awake.

"You're okay" I whisper, putting my hand on his cheek. I never felt happier, and I never felt so scared.

"Hey, it was just a bad dream, Hazel. You're alright" Leo says.

"I-is Nico alright?" I ask.

"Yes" says Leo.

I breathe out, relieved.

"It's time to eat, and we're almost to Greece" Leo says.

I pull Leo near me and kiss him. I am scared to leave him; I don't want anything to happen to him. When we pull away, Leo grins sheepishly and says, "I love you Hazel Levesque!"

"I love you too, Leo Valdez!" And I do, I really do.

Leo pulls me back into a kiss, and I feel like I could stay there forever!

Beat _that_ Gaea!

The end!

**Okay, this one went a bit too fast in such a short amount of time, but I still want reviews! And don't worry, my next stories aren't as dark as the last one, the rest are happy! But this is the darkest that I've written.**

**Coffee.**


	2. Breakfast at Tiffany's

**AN. Unlike my last story, this takes place during Mark of Athena when they are still in New York, but they have been on the ship for a few days so they all know each other. This one isn't dark like my last one. Enjoy!**

Breakfast at Tiffany's!

Leo POV,

I wake up feeling perky. I have a plan that will win, ending with her in my arms.

I don't want to do this because she's cute, I want to do this because...I think I care about her.

By now you might ask yourself who I am talking about? I'm talking about a diamond summoning Roman beauty, daughter of death.

Hazel Levesque.

A girl with black skin, insanely puffy curly cinnamon hair, and golden eyes.

My name is Leo Valdez, and I'm not nearly as pretty...I'm short, with dark eyes and curly black hair. I'm always covered with grease from engines, and I resemble a Santa's elf.

I don't even know why Hazel talks to me other than the fact that I look like her old boyfriend, Sammy.

Hazel lived almost seventy years ago; she died and her Greek brother Nico brought her back.

I owe Nico so much, and he doesn't even know it... I haven't even met him...and he has no clue who I am.

I am a son of Hephaestus, god of fire and blacksmiths. My talent is the fire part, Having said that I am pretty good with tools. I made a war ship with separate rooms for people, a deck, an engine room, a living room, a dining hall, stables, a war room, and much more.

Anyway, I walk into Hazel's room. It's six o'clock in the morning and she'll probably kill me, but I have a surprise for her. Something that I know she loves because she told me about it.

"Hazel" I whisper.

"Sleepy...go away...come back next week...Hazel isn't here right now...I'm dreaming...I don't like reading in the car, makes me puke... no I'm not related to Cleopatra " Hazel mumbles.

"Hazel" I say a bit louder.

She sits bolt upright and says, "What happened? Where am I?"

"New York. I want to show you something" I say.

"What time is it?" Hazel asks.

"Six: AM" I say.

"Six am? Are you crazy? What do you want me to get up for? Its way too early. I need to sleep" Hazel says shutting her eyes.

"Come on, just you and me, we'll be back before anyone wakes up and then you can sleep, you'll still get a few hours in peace" I say.

Hazel sighs, "Fine."

"Yes" I say jumping up in the air and kicking Hazel's mattress by accident.

"OI" Hazel says.

"Sorry" I say grinning.

Hazel stretches and yawns. "Can you leave so I can get dressed? I'll be there in a second."

"Okay" I say, walking out of her room. I start shuffling in the hall way, and the next thing I know, Hazel is opening the door to see me dance.

"What are you doing?" Hazel asks grinning and laughing.

"Party rock? No? Well it's a good song, and I'm just doing a dance move from the music video" I say.

"What's a music video?" Hazel asks.

I look at her in disbelief. Then I remember that she missed more than sixty five years.

"Never mind, I'll explain later" I say. I feel bad for Hazel, she just stepped into a whole new world, and it must be hard for her to adjust.

"Okay" she says. I look at her and my eyes widen. She's wearing a tank top with shorts and leggings and her hair in a pony tail, she is incredibly cute.

"What are you looking at" Hazel asks.

I realize that I'm staring at her hair, looking as puffy as always even though tied back.

"Nothing!" I say turning my head but keeping half an eye on her.

"You might want to change out of your pajamas" Hazel says.

I look down.

"Oh, sorry" I say. "I'll be back."

I walk into my room and put on my cleanest shirt and a pair of shorts.

I walk back to Hazel and I see that she is half asleep, leaning against the wall.

"Hazel" I say.

"Okay, fine" she says opening her eyes as she walks over to me. "What do you want to show me?"

"Follow me" I say, grinning.

We walk to the deck and down the ladder onto the ground. Halfway down the street and past a couple buildings, Hazel asks, "Why exactly are we going into town in the first place?"

I look at her and grin. "You'll see."

They finally walk up to a building with the name "Tiffany's" on it.

Hazel told me that the first movie she ever saw was with Nico. They were staying in a hotel room and Nico had gone off somewhere, but left Hazel watching the movie "Breakfast at Tiffany's" because it was one of the only things on.

Hazel had her mouth wide open and she flung herself at me giving me a huge hug. "Thank you so much Leo, this is _so_ amazing!"

"You're welcome" I say smiling.

"Are we actually going to eat here?" Hazel asks, looking at me invested and happy and interested all at the same time.

"Yes" I say.

Hazel bites her bottom lip smiling, her hands shaking as she hugs me again.

"You are now one of my best friends!" she says hyperactively, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. She was starting to look like me when I had too much coffee.

"Ditto-you" I say.

Hazel giggles and runs inside, taking my hand. We go to the top floor, where the restaurant is, and the maitre d' leads us to a table by a window.

Hazel tells me every detail of the story, I try to listen, but I'm ADHD and it's hard to focus on anything.

"The movie is sweetly romantic, not like stories that I have read in a few books where it's all kissing all the time, barely talking about they're feelings" Hazel says.

"Okay, sounds fun" I say.

"Oh Leo, we should see it together some time" Hazel says.

"Sure" I say. I wouldn't mind watching a movie with Hazel, even if it is a romance.

A waiter walks up to take our order. Hazel orders something - a salad or a bagel and I order what Hazel orders even though I have no clue what she even said. I also order us some coffee.

"You know, movies are very strange, I feel kind of like I've invaded someone's privacy" Hazel says.

"It's not real, they're just made up to entertain people" I say.

"I know, but with love stories, those should be private" Hazel says.

My heart beats faster and I go beet red. "I'll be back."

I walk into the bathroom.

_She wasn't talking about you, Leo. She wasn't suggesting anything. She was talking about a movie _I think.

I breath until I can I got over Hazel's comment and walk back to the table where Hazel is eating her food.

She had picked a breakfast salad and some kind of meat and a bagel. The coffee is also there and I start to pig out until I'm full.

I pay for the food, leave a decent tip, and Hazel and I leave.

She jumps up and down and squeals a lot talking about the food and the movie.

Once back on the ship, Hazel stops me just as I'm about to go to my cabin.

"Thank you Leo, that was really amazing" she says.

"Anytime" I say.

"No, really, thank you" Hazel says again moving in closer to me; our eyes lock. She blinks once and looks down before she says, "I don't think a guy has ever done something that sweet for a girl. You are special Leo; you are like no one else I have ever met."

"Can I do something drastic and something I bet that you won't expect?" I ask.

"Go for it" Hazel says looking up making direct eye contact with me.

I put my hand on her cheek and press my lips against hers. She puts her hand on my cheek and we sit there for almost a minute.

When we break away, Hazel smiles standing on her tiptoes and says "See you in a few hours."

She grins at me one more time and walks into her room.

I start shuffling in the hall happily and Hazel opens her door fast saying "Ha!"

"Oh come on" I see smiling, knowing she was waiting for me to dance. But I don't even care, I was expecting it, and happy to do it.

"You never told me what a music video is" Hazel says.

"Race you to deck" I say.

Hazel raises her eyebrows up and down once and speeds down the hall onto the deck. I chase after her, both of us laughing, both of us happy.

The end!

**AN. Okay, I think this one is a bit better than my last one with the whole dream thing. This one was a lot happier. Next one is going to be happy as well, Hazel POV again.**


	3. Pulling a Titanic

**AN. This story takes place when they are almost to Rome, after they left the Water palace. Enjoy!**

Pulling a Titanic

Hazel POV,

I stand on the deck of the ship, with my arms in the air at the head of the ship, eyes closed, as I let the wind sweep past me. I smile, I feel like I can fly up here. It is in the middle of the night, even Coach Hedge is asleep.

I'm wearing a nightgown. I feel more at home in one, I feel like I'm back in the forties (I am just going to pretend I got the years right).

My curly hair flies behind me, sometimes hitting my back. The wind presses in - a cool feeling against my face. I remember looking out the window in New Orleans and the fresh air hitting my face. I feel full of confidence, like I could do anything. And more importantly, I feel at home.

I put my arms above my head and spin around, then put them out in different directions and I smile. I feel free, safe, and happy.

"You pulling a Titanic?" I hear behind me.

I turn to see Leo Valdez smiling at me.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I ask, mirroring his smile.

"In the movie, the girl puts her arms out at the end of the ship, just as the ship falls to pieces" Leo says, walking up to me.

"That was a very sad part of history" I say. "I remember reading it in school."

"Yeah, but at least some people survived" Leo says.

"Most didn't, almost all died but a few" I say.

"You would have survived, you're smart" Leo says.

"Thanks, you would have survived too, or fixed the ship" I tease.

Leo laughs "I'd probably die trying fix the ship."

"Well, I'd make sure you'd fix it on time, and we'd both get off safely" I say.

"With you with me, we could have saved everyone on the ship. With your brains and my tool skills, we'd be unstoppable" Leo says.

"Or we'd both die trying" I say laughing.

"Probably that, too" Leo says nodding his head and giggling.

I snort "or maybe both."

"Yeah, probably we try to fix the boat, realize we can't, run for our lives and end up on a safe boat" Leo says.

"That is probably the most likely" I say. "Or I could call Arion, we cold hop on, and drive to the iceberg and you could melt it with you're fire power."

"That would take up too much energy. How about you make a lot of gold then pay for someone to fix the ship before we go under water" Leo says.

"No way, we'd definitely die then. My curse would kill us all and they're be _no_ survivors!" I say laughing.

"Well, I guess we can't use either of our curses to save the day" Leo says.

"Yeah, but at least we tried" I say. We both giggle.

"How does it feel standing on the edge of the ship like that?" Leo asks.

"Free, happy, like I can fly" I say. "There is almost nothing as spectacular and soothing as...pulling a Titanic" I say remembering what Leo said before.

"Okay, scoot over" Leo says walking beside me as he put his arms out and shut his eyes.

I can't help but giggle, he just looks so funny.

I join him, putting my arms out and letting the wind hit my face and my hair flying wildly behind me. When the wind hits my face, I go into a sort of trance, but a good one, a special one. I feel at home, I feel safe.

Somewhere in the time spent on the deck, Leo took my hand and we lifted them up.

Soon, light filled the sky and Leo and I were still standing there, hand-in-hand. I had grown used to the feeling, and I wanted him to keep his hand in mine. It really felt like it belonged there, like it always belonged there. Leo held my hand like he was trying to protect me. It made me even happier; I didn't think it was even a possibility that I could feel any happier just being in the wind, but I was proved wrong.

The air grew warmer, but still very cool. Leo's hand still felt at an average heat, not hot, not cold, just perfect.

This is something no one can take away from me! This feeling of happiness when I'm standing here, holding his hand as the wind hits us.

I feel so free, no one was controlling me, and I could fly. I was with one of the only people in the entre world who actually "cares" cares about me.

It is so much more than just standing, it is like experiencing a whole new world that only Leo and me know about, somewhere where I can actually be me instead of being Gaea's pawn.

As I look over at the horizon, I see that the sunrise is gone, and I drop Leo's hand.

"Thank you, Hazel" says Leo.

"For what?" I ask.

"For taking me somewhere that I can be—you know—free" Leo says.

"You're welcome" I say.

"Wanna pull another Titanic tonight again?" Leo asks.

I smile. "Yes."

He kisses my cheek. "You and I have something special, something that's only ours. The gods don't own us and neither does Gaea - thank you Hazel for proving that. You might just change my life" Leo says, flirting.

"You've already changed my life, you know" I say smiling, but completely serious.

We both press our lips together at the same time, he wraps his arms around me, and suddenly the story of the Titanic doesn't seem so bad.

If I am going to die during this quest, so be it, at least I'll be dying with the one I love.

The end!

**AN. That's all, folks! What do you think? Did you like my whole Titanic thing? I cried during that movie, but I'm glad to write a happy story about it! Did a base this story on Aladdin's "Whole New World"? Why yes, yes I did. Please, please, please review!**

**Coffee.**


	4. Horror Movies just Aren't for Us

**AN. This story is just anytime. hope ya like it!**

Leo POV,

I walk up and down the deck of the Argo II; today we are all taking a break so we can all just hang out.

I decided that I'm actually going to do it - I'm going to ask Hazel out. But how? Where? When? And why am I even bothering? She doesn't even like me!

I sit down on the floor. I need to find some way to ask her out, and I need to find some place to take her.

Jason comes out of nowhere and sits beside me. "What's got you down, man?"

"Hazel" I say.

"What happened?" Jason asks.

"Nothing, I just don't know how to ask her out. I really want to, but I don't know how to ask out a girl" I say.

"Okay, Pipes and I are going to a horror movie tonight, you want to tag along? Bring Hazel?" Jason asks.

"Ah...Horror?" I ask, not liking the idea.

"Sure, they aren't as bad as people say" Jason says.

"...Fine" I say.

"Good, we're going in an hour, just ask her out, it isn't that hard" Jason says getting up.

I eventually walk to Hazel's cabin and knock on the door.

"Yep?" Hazel calls.

_Should I do it? No...Let's do it! No...Here it goes...no _I think to myself.

"Hello?" Hazel asks after a few minutes. I try to open my mouth but it doesn't work

Hazel opens the door. "Yes Leo?"

"DOYOUWANTTOGOOUTWITHME?" I ask.

"What?" Hazel asks.

"Ah...do you...I don't know...want to see a...well...Horror movie tonight?" I ask.

"Horror movie?" Hazel asks.

"A movie is a..."

"I know what a movie is, what's a _horror_ movie?" Hazel asks.

"A very violent...scary...horrible movie that people live to regret...there's blood and stuff" I say. Wow, that was the stupidest thing I have ever said, and I've said some pretty stupid things. She'll never come now!

Instead of saying no, she just grins and says "Let me change into something different" and shuts her door.

I jump into the air. She said yes! She really said YES!

...Well, in different words...

I walk into my cabin and put on a cleaner shirt and my good jacket (one that's not covered in grease and actually looks somewhat decent or something) and a pair of jeans.

I walk outside of my cabin looking at the floor and end up walking straight into Hazel.

We both fall over the other onto the floor.

"...Well that was graceful" Hazel says after a second.

"Sorry" I say.

"No, it was my fault, I wasn't paying attention" Hazel says.

"No, it was my fault, I wasn't even looking" I say.

"It was my fault, not yours" says Hazel.

"No, it was my fault" I say.

"NO, it was my fault" Hazel says.

"NO, IT WAS MY FAULT" I say.

"Wait, why are we fighting over this?" Hazel asks.

"NO, IT WAS...yeah, why are we fighting at all?" I ask.

"I don't know" says Hazel.

I stand up and help Hazel to her feet.

She is wearing a short skirt with leggings underneath and a blue sleeveless shirt.

I can't help but stare, and after a few seconds I realize that she's staring at me. We both turn our heads.

"Ni-nice outfit" I say.

"Thank you, Annabeth lent it to me. You?" Hazel asks.

"I just...ah...found it in my closet" I say.

"Oh, okay, should we go?" Hazel asks.

"Sure" I say.

We walk down to the deck where Jason and Piper are waiting. Jason eyes Hazel and Piper slaps his arm.

I give him the death glare, he turns his head a whistles.

"Lets go, then" Piper says.

Jason wrapped his arms around Piper and they fly off the ship.

Hazel smiles and starts down the ladder, I follow.

Once on the ground, we walk down a street, down an alley, threw main street, and then we arrive at the movie theater.

"This is the first movie I've ever been to" Hazel whispers.

"You've never seen a movie before?" I ask.

"Never" Hazel answers.

I walk up to Jason, and Piper joins Hazel.

"Just so you know, I will probably scream" I say.

"No you won't" Jason says.

I frown, "We'll see."

Hazel and I walk into the theater while Piper and Jason go the get popcorn.

"Just so you know, I had a lot of coffee today so I'm going to be a little hyper, so I might scream" Hazel says.

"Same here" I say.

Soon, Jason and Piper get back. I roll my eyes. "Dude, seriously?"

"What?" Jason asks.

"You have lipstick on your cheek" I say.

"Oh..." Jason says, grinning.

The movie starts.

"Take my hand" Hazel whispers.

"Me?" I ask.

"Who else? Of course you!" Hazel says.

I take her hand. My stomach twirls.

The first thing that happens is a person gets tortured. I jump in my seat. This happens for awhile. Then they move on to a part with monsters eating people. Hazel covers her mouth and lets out a small quiet screech.

Then a person walks into a trap and...Okay, I won't explain that. Hazel and I both scream. Why did they all split up and search alone? I'll never figure that one out. Even demigods go in pairs.

I can hear Piper sigh and she puts her head on Jason's shoulder.

More gross gory things happen and Hazel and I scream at the top of our lungs.

At one point, I jump straight into the air.

Hazel squeezes my hand so tight I lose feeling in it.

Then the main character, Alex, walks into his house and everyone jumps out. Hazel and I scream, moving around like we were trying to bury ourselves into the snow or something, when we realize that it's a surprise party for him...Hazel and I still scream.

At one point we scream so loud Piper leans in on us and whispers angrily "Would you shut the heck up? What in holy Tartarus are you screaming at? The movie isn't even that good! People are staring!"

"Sorry, it's just—AHHH—sorry, but Piper, I've never seen a horror movie before" I say.

Hazel screeches and puts her head in her arms.

I put my arm around her and hide my head.

I can sense Piper and Jason getting mad.

I keep my head buried on my arm (which is around her, just saying) until the movie is over.

I put my head up and take my arm off of her.

Hazel looks up, "I-is it over?"

"Yep" I say.

Hazel and I don't move, we just stare at the screen in horror.

"Why did you take me to this?" Hazel asks after a few minutes.

"I don't even know, it was Jason's idea" I say. I wish I could slap him right now, but him and Piper and everyone else has already left the theater.

"May I kill Jason in his sleep tonight?" asks Hazel.

"Not unless I can help" I say.

"Deal" she says.

"This was the scariest thing of life, and that's saying a lot being what we are" I say.

"Yep" Hazel agrees.

"Horror movies are just not for us."

"Yep."

"Want to leave?" I ask.

"Yep" Hazel says.

Hazel and I bolt for the exit.

Once we're outside, we hear something say "Demigods!"

Hazel and I scream loudly and run in the other direction.

I hear laughing. Hazel and I turn.

Jason and Piper are laughing so hard they're falling over.

Hazel lets out a breath, shuts her eyes and rolls her neck, makes a fist, her lips scrunch up like she could kill someone, and she opens her eyes and looks at the sky and back down. Fear rushes through me; she looks terrifying, even scarier than the movie.

"Can we kill them _now_?" she asks.

"Yep, lets" I say. We walk up to them and I slap Jason across the face. Hazel does the same to Piper, and we walk back to the ship.

I still feel shaky after the movie, so I put my hand in Hazel's. I can tell she feels the same way because she screams, which makes me scream, which makes people start to stare

"Sorry" Hazel says catching my hand again.

"No worries" I say, grinning.

Hazel and I get to the ship, and she kisses my cheek once we get to the deck.

"Ah...thanks" I say blushing.

Hazel blushes, too.

"I don't think I can sleep tonight, want to hang out here?" Hazel asks.

"Sure" I say.

I kiss Hazel, and I try not to think of the movie, because I know that I will probably scare myself. Hazel hugs me, "let's never see a horror movie again. NEVER bring me to a horror movie, you got that Leo?"

"I agree" I say.

"Piper says there are such things as romantic comedies though...and musicals!" says Hazel.

_Oh wonderful_ I think sarcastically. "Sure Hazel."

Hazel raises one eyebrow, "You really aren't good at telling lies. I see you don't want too see a romance."

I laugh and hug her tight. "I guess movies are just not our thing."

"Yeah, especially horror" Hazel says.

"Especially" I agree.

The end!

**AN. What did you think? I don't like very much, but I hope you do! ALAKAZAM, you will now review!**

**Coffee.**


	5. Always

**AN. Hi! So decided to continue this with a few more one shots that I've been working on. This one is called "Always." It's probably better then my old ones. I have another one shot after this, and please read that one too! And please review both of them, and check out my other stories. And also, please check out Cuteypuffgirl's stories, she is AWESOME! She writes killer Lazel. And even though her story called "The Grey" isn't in the romance category, it doesn't ean it isn't Lazel. Plus read it! You won't regret it! Thank you all so much, and if any of you actually took the time to read this AN, please say something about coffee in your review. I love ya'll!**

**Coffee**

_Hazel POV_

I sit on my bed, my blankets lying around me. My hair in a braid. I hold a card that Frank gave me last month, valentines day. He says he misses me, but nothing more. _Nothing_. I don't know what to think. Frank has been gone for so long. Ever since my birthday, which he didn't make it too. I'm fourteen, now. I feel like I've lost him. I really do. Ever since the war. Ever since Gwen died. I'm starting to feel like he has bigger feelings for her then he does for me! Well, I have myself to blame, I guess. I never should have started fighting with him. But it was only one fight! I thought Frank was breaking up with me! Don't I have the right to be a little bit...scared? I don't know what to think. Last year, Frank sent me a huge valentines day card with hearts and it even said "I love you," but now, all it says is I miss you, and there's a picture of a kitten. I drop his card and pick up another one that I received.

I know I shouldn't, but I've kept it. It is filled with hearts and pictures of horses. It has a picture of New Orleans at the back. My name is written in big, beautiful letters in my favorite color, purple. It says its from a friend, but I don't know who. Everywhere I look on it, it has three words: I love you! I don't know what to think, but I want to find out. Is that selfish? Is that bad? All I want is to feel loved, and I wouldn't be cheating on Frank. Would it?

I don't know. I feel horrible now, I feel horrible about myself, and I feel sad towards Frank, but I just don't know if I like him anymore. He is such a good friend, almost like a big brother, but that's...all I feel. I have seriously been trying to bring old feelings back, I've gone to Piper, I've even prayed to Aphrodite. Nothing works! And I know I still love someone, but my question is: who? I sigh and lie down, holding the card to my chest. The card was made my hand. The one Frank sent me was from a gift shop. I know this, because I've seen tonnes of copies there. The card the other person gave me is so detailed...I brush loose curls off of my forehead and get up. I put on a coat and stick my card into the pocket. I want to know who, exactly sent me this, and I want to know quickly!

I put on a pair of boots and jog down the hill. The air is fresh and the snow has just started to melt, and birds have started coming back. The sweet smell of springtime is in the air. I breath it in and smile to myself. I've learned to take more notice into nature and stuff, because it's my only distraction from the fact that Frank has probably left me. I skip down the hill and to the edge of the forest. I see a flash of animals running through the trees with they're newborn young. I smile. I spin around. I usually do this, when no one is around to see me. I spin and shut my eyes, laughing as the cold air hits my face, and despite the cold air, sunlight making me feel not so cold. I see a shadow through my eyelids and I hear a whistle. My eyes flash open to see a grinning boy wearing a tool belt. Leo.

"Good morning, sunshine!" he calls. "You know, your braid is falling out and your curls go _wild_ when you dance!"

"I wasn't dancing! I was...okay fine, I was dancing, but what does that matter?" I laugh. "And good morning to you, too, gorgeous." I'm joking, it's a thing Leo and I have been teasing each other about. We have become great friends over the last few months.

"Well thank you, darling!" Leo says with a goofy smile, and then flips his hair for more effect. I giggle. "Hey, wanna come down with me to the forge? I'm trying to make a can of soda and a few paper clips into a mini version of the Argo II."

"Alright" I say. Leo starts to walk up the hill. I push my hair back into my braid and wipe my face clean. I follow him. I don't know why he has to use a whole forge to make it, but I guess he knows what he's doing. I catch up to him. We jog together over to the forge, and it only takes us a couple of minutes. Leo and I walk inside.

"Ladies first" Leo says.

"Thank you, your highness" I say, with a bow. Leo laughs and I go inside. I get amazed every time I step foot into this place. Beautiful weapons hang on the walls; shields that look like art are placed on the shelves; traps are scattered on the floors, and much more. Things I can't even identify are everywhere. _Everywhere_. And to top it off, there are dozens and dozens of children of Vulcan/Hephaestus working on things. I'm quite sure that Leo is the smallest. Leo leads me over to a table and starts to make a tiny Argo II. It's actually kind of cute. He makes in in quick succession, and the more he works, the more noticeable it gets. He is truly an artist, but I know he doesn't believe me. I know that Leo never believes me when I tell him how beautiful the things me makes is, but I know they are. And I wish he did too. Leo finishes the tiny Argo and hands it to me.

"The Argo II, or, as it's new name, The Hazel!" Leo says. I give him a small hug.

"Thank you" I say. Leo winks at me. I snicker. We leave the forge and walk down the hill, "hanging out" as Piper calls it.

"So Hazel, how have you been lately? Any news from Frank?" Leo asks.

"Not since Valentines day" I say.

"Well, valentines day must be good! I mean, what did he get you?" Leo asks.

I sigh. "Follow me." He head back to my cabin and I show him the card. Leo looks puzzled, then angry.

"That isn't fair! Last time I checked, after the war, Frank was showered with riches for something ridiculous" Leo says. He's right. Frank lead a battle and won, so the Gods did exactly what Leo said. "He has more then enough to give you a decent valentines day card!"

"I don't care. At least he got me something. I'm happy he cares" I say.

"Haze" Leo says. He is the _only_ person who calls me that. "You deserve more than this card. I know that he didn't think twice about it, because last year he gave you something awesome."

"It's fine" I say. "I'm just glad...I'm just glad he still remembers me."

I fall onto my bed and close my eyes. The other card falls out if the pocket of my coat.

"Hey, what's this?" Leo asks. He picks it up, and a wide grin appears on his face.

"Oh, leave that alone! I don't even know, but I don't want the word getting out. People may think I'm cheating on Frank, or something. Am I? I mean, does getting this card mean that I'm not faithful to him?" I ask, getting worried.

"Of course not! You can't help getting cards! And you are the most trustworthy person ever. Frank isn't treating you right, and you're still one hundred percent respectful and awesome!" Leo says.

"Still, I feel bad" I say. "Hey, why are you so happy about the card, anyway?"

Leo's mouth makes a perfect O shape. His teeth clatter together and he takes something out of his tool belt. "Umm...no reason."

"Leo?" I ask.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Leo says, bursting out of my cabin.

What does that mean? I sit down on my bed, my head hitting the wall making a big "thud." I don't understand! Why is Leo so upset? Why is he so happy so see that I have this card? Why...oh! Oh my gods! Oh my holy gods of Olympus! He...he sent the card! Leo Valdez sent me that card! I cover my mouth with my hand. The over one is shaking.

The phone rings. I get up and slump over to it.

"Hello?" I ask. I still don't understand it. Leo installed it, so I just go with it, I guess. The technology in this time is ridiculous! Or as Leo calls it: ridic.

"Hazel?" a males voice asks.

"Frank?!" I ask. Oh no! This is _so_ not the right time!

"Hazel, I've been meaning to talk to you. Please don't talk until I'm done. You are the most amazing girl in the whole world, you really are, and you've changed my life. You are beautiful, and frankly, you're special, but...I don't know if we're going to work out anymore. I am so sorry! I could never ask for a better friend, but I feel like you are more of a sister then a girlfriend. You can hate me. I don't deserve you. I seriously don't. But if I could love you, I would, but I fell in love with Gwen, and it's my goal to save her. I'm so sorry, I can't tell you how sorry I am, but we just can't be together" Frank says. A tear makes its way down my cheek.

"It's alright. You seem more like a brother to me. But just promise me one thing" I say.

"What?" Frank asks.

"That next time, you'll have the courtesy to tell me this to my face!" I say, hanging up the phone. I sit down on the floor and cry. I don't understand! I mean, I know it wasn't working out, but why did he have to break up over the phone?

I put my head on my knees and wipe away my tears. I don't know what to think! My feelings are confusing me! I pick up the card that Leo dropped. I read it over.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" It says.

Leo sent me this card. Leo made this card by hand. Leo did this for me. Leo actually cares. I know he cares more then Frank does. Obviously. I don't know what to think anymore! I thought I liked Frank, but do I? Really? No. No I don't. I look at the card again. Leo made this! I'm not sure if Leo is the person I should be with, but at least he cares. I need to talk to him. I need some comfort, and quickly. I don't want do be lonely, and I want someone to care about me. Why not my best friend?

I kiss the card and I run outside. I run as fast as I can, until I'm at the edge of the forest, where Leo is sitting.

"Sunshine!" I call. Leo turns around, with big tears in his eyes. I run to him. "Frank broke up with me!"

Leo holds me tight. I don't know what his face looks like. I put my arms around him.

I look up into his eyes. They are full of sadness, kindness, and...love. Our eyes lock. His beautiful brown eyes seem to glow. I wipe away a grease stain from his face. Leo leans his face down, and plants a kiss on my lips. Wait, what? My eyes are open, but everything is gray. The whole world has turned upside down. I feel like we're the only two people in the whole world. I shut my eyes, and put my hand on his cheek. When we pull away, I feel something that I've never felt before:

Love.

I'm in love with my best friend! I had no idea. But I always have been, haven't I? He was the person that I've been in love with this whole time!

"Hazel...I'm sorry. I just had to do it, just once" Leo says, backing away.

"No! Don't leave!" I say. I grab his hand. His hand is warm, and I feel a sharp _spark_. "Ow!"

"Sorry" Leo says.

"Stop apologizing!" I say.

"Why?" Leo asks.

My anger rises. "Because I love you, you idiot! I always have! I know I have."

Leo looks completely shocked. His mouth drops. Oh no! He wasn't ready for that, was he?! His lips form...a smile?

"I...I love you, too" Leo says. He takes my hand and he pulls me into a hug. I've always loved his hugs, I feel like I belong there. His hands on my shoulder blades, always feeling warm. His chin on my head. My head on his chest. It always feels comforting. It always feel like home. And I _always_ feel loved.

"Good" I mumble. I look back up into Leo's eyes. I have never seen him so happy. His eyes are crinkled as well as his nose. His teeth could be seen from miles around. Actually, very clean. His eyes are happier then ever.

"I never thought anyone..." Leo says.

"Oh shut up! Of _course_ someone loves you!" I say. I take this time to stop whatever he is going to say next with a kiss. His hands are now placed on the back of my head, his fingers in my hair. Warmth radiating off of him. His eyes are closed. I close mine.

I know right now I want to be like this.

_Always._

Fin.

**AN. Okay, so please review! And read my next one, too! Thank you guys so much!**

**Coffee**


	6. Absolute Complete Ridiculously In Love

**AN. Okay so here is the second fic! It's called "Absolutely, Completely, Ridiculously In Love." And anyway, review Cuteypuffgirl's stories, and that's all for now! I love ya'll!**

**Coffee**

_Leo POV_

Rain drips down my window and wind blows through the trees, making a racket. Lightning lights up the sky and thunder can be heard. The ship rocks back and forth, back and forth, making sleep impossible. It doesn't matter, though. I can almost never sleep anymore, same with most of the others. Animals howl in the night. Clouds make the sky invisible. Street lights are flickering. I stare up at the ceiling. I've parked the ship in Los Angeles. I wouldn't be able to see the stars even if it wasn't raining. Thunder rings through the ship and I sit up. Yeah, I won't be able sleep. Oh well, it's almost six in the morning, so I should get up anyway. I shouldn't be so shocked. I mean, I haven't been able to sleep all week. All month is more accurate. And I hate myself for the reasoning, and everyone who knows hates the reasoning, too.

What is the reasoning?

Gods, where do I begin? Well, really there is only one reason, but there are many things surrounding it. Okay, the reason is, I have very real feelings for a girl on this ship. But of course, she just went through a nasty break up, and she probably isn't looking for someone. I take that back, she _definitely_ isn't looking for someone. It kinda hurts at the end of the day. I mean, she's beautiful and talented and _so _cute. She's kind and gentle and so sweet and just...her. Oh how very cryptic I'm being, jeez. Okay, I'm going to stop that now.

It's Hazel, okay? I'm in love with Hazel. I'm seriously in love with Hazel, and when she and Frank were still dating, my heart broke into millions and millions of pieces. She'll never love me, cause dude, I'm me. I'm ugly and anti-social and weird and loud when I do talk...why would she ever want to be with me? She probably still wants to be with Frank, because they were just so happy together. But I don't know if he loves her like I do, which he probably doesn't, because it's impossible to love someone more than I love Hazel. I love her more than Percy loves Annabeth, I love her more than Aphrodite can ever imagine, and I know darn well I love her more than Frank does. I don't know if she even notices me, which she probably doesn't. She's too wonderful and cute and awesome and sassy and funny and hyper and exactly like me...Anyway, when she looks at me, she never sees me, she sees Sammy. She might _never_ see me. And that scares me, because if she never sees me, she can never love me like I love her. I don't know what to do. I've memorized every feature of her face. I've memorized her speech pattern and her laugh. I know her kind of humor and how she describes things. I know _everything_ about her, and she doesn't even like me. Not even a little bit. I know, I'm a little stalkerish, but I've never, ever felt this way before. I mean, there are tons of girls that I've found hot, but I never had further feelings. I'm not able to connect the same way with them. They weren't funny or anything absolutely fabulous. With Hazel, we are like, the same person, just she's a girl and I'm a boy, and we both _do_ have differences. We both like the same things and laugh at most of the same jokes. She's just...Hazel. She's just this amazingly fabulous girl, who I am so madly in love with it's seriously painful. And every time I see her laughing and knowing that I wasn't the one who made her laugh, because it was Frank, my life ends. Her laugh is beautiful and so sweet. Her dimples are always vivid, her head is always pointed up to the sky, she always puts her left hand up to her mouth, and her hair always falls to her back. She's beautiful and amazing, and weird and demented (like me), sassy and fabulous, funny and laughable, hyper and spastic, and most of all: she's Hazel. She is the female me, with the exception oh her being absolutely beautiful and the very few differences we have. But other then that, she's the freaking female me! It's crazy, man. I stand up. I can't sleep, and I know I won't be able to. I put on a t-shirt and keep my pajama pants on, and go out to the deck. My feet are bare, and it's freaking cold! I hug myself, trying to warm up. I walk the edge of the boat and sit down, and pull my knees up to my chin. I light my hand up, and I immediately warm up. Festus clicks quietly and I shut my eyes. Sadly, I think that the deck is more comfortable then my bed.

"Leo?" Her voice calls. My eyes zap open to the lovely figure of the on and only Hazel Levesque.

"Hey" I say.

"I thought you were asleep" Hazel says. She walks over to me and sits down. For the first time, Hazel isn't wearing a nightgown. She's also wearing a t-shirt and black pajama pants.

"Nah, can't sleep" I say.

"Surprise, surprise" Hazel murmurs. "You haven't been able to sleep for a long time. What's wrong?"

"Nothin'" I say. Hazel rolls her eyes. "What's your excuse?"

"I couldn't sleep, either. I don't know why" she says. She flips back her hair. My heart melts. "I feel bad."

"Why?" I ask.

"Frank issues" Hazel says. "Is it wrong that...never mind."

"What?" I ask.

"It's nothing, but I have feelings for somebody else and...well, Frank knows" Hazel says. "I wish I still liked Frank, but, you know, it's hard."

"Who...who is it?" I ask.

"No one" Hazel says.

"But you said it was someone" I say.

"Well, you'd laugh at me. You wouldn't believe I loved him" Hazel says.

"A ha! We know it's a he!" I say.

"Obviously" Hazel laughs. "I'm very, very straight."

"Come on, Hazy! Tell me!" I say. If I know, at least I'll be a little at peace.

"Nope. Don't sass me, Leo! I'll kick your butt!" Hazel laughs.

"I bet you will!" I say. "But Hazel, I really want to know!"

Hazel softly hits my arm and doesn't speak. Oh well. I lie down and look up. The smog covers the stars, and rain and lightning still fill the sky, and my fire is out, but I don't really care. I'm soaking wet. Hazel's also soaking wet. Drops of water fall on her face, making her black skin shine. She really is beautiful. More beautiful than Aphrodite herself. Kinder than the Goddess Persephone. And more sassy than anyone.

She.

Is.

Perfect!

Hazel looks at me. Her gold eyes shine and send gentle shivers down my back. I gently move my hand up, so that is slightly touches hers. A spark of awesomeness runs through my body. She smiles at me. I can feel my heart beating hard against my chest. She is _so_ cute. I smile back at her. Her hand slowly moves into mine. My fingers quickly entwine with hers before I can even think. Hazel's smile grows. Her lips look soft and beautiful. I fight the feeling to touch them. I wonder what her lips are like? I wish I knew. Her cuteness is seriously painful! She is hot and pretty and beautiful and gorgeous. It hurts to know that this is probably the most that will ever happen between us. I shouldn't be shocked at all, I'll probably never even have a girlfriend. But right now, at this moment, I'm happier than I've probably ever been. I love her! I love her so much! Hazel, I love you, I love you...

"I love you."

"Wh-what?" Hazel asks. Oh holy mother! I can't believe I said that aloud!

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I say, standing up. I run as fast as I can, not even in any direction in particular. I climb some stairs and pass some doors. I'm such an idiot! I know I just lost our friendship, something that is so, so important to me. Something that holds me close to her. Now Hazel and I can never be together. I just did something so stupid! I just can't believe myself!

"Leo!" Hazel calls.

I run faster, until I' on the top of the ship, and I hide under a safety boat. I hear footsteps, and Hazel appears. She can't see me, but I can see her.

"Leo, I don't know where you are, but I need to say something to you. I don't even know if you're here or not but this is probably the only time I'll have enough courage to say this" Hazel says, clearing her throat. "I broke up with Frank, because I care about somebody else. Because I really love somebody else. He is somebody whose friendship I hold dear, and who I really care about. Ever since I saw his face, I've known I care about him. And I don't think he's somebody else. I think he is who he is. He's like...an inch taller then me, he has curly black hair, and brown eyes. Eyes full of life and happiness. Eyes that I love, and I want to see everyday. And whenever I see his eyes, my world turns. They seem to look at me like no one ever has. Eyes that I want to see everyday. Eyes that I look forward to seeing. Eyes feel of love and compassion, and awesomeness and sassyness. Your eyes, Leo. Your eyes. One of the biggest reasons I knows you aren't Sammy is because of your eyes. Your eyes are different, and frankly, more beautiful. I love you, Leo Valdez, I love you so much."

I jump out of my hiding place and tackle Hazel. My world has changed, my life is complete, and dude, I'm even more in love. I just can't believe it! I never, ever would have guessed it. I love her too much, it's seriously crazy!

"I love you, too, Hazel Levesque! I would fall into Tartarus with you! I'd do anything for you. You are fabulous and amazing! I just...I love you!" I say. I tell her everything. I tell her how much I love her, and I tell her how I have memorized everything about her, and how I've always loved her. I tell her how awesome she is, and how beautiful she is. I tell her that I love her more then Aphrodite can imagine, and how I love her more than Frank ever did. Because seriously, it's impossible to love somebody more than I love Hazel.

Hazel looks up at me. Her golden eyes are gleaming. Her smile is growing.

By the time I've finished talking, I put my arms around Hazel's waist. I look into her eyes, and I lean in and kiss her. Her lips are warm and beautiful. Hazel is an angel. My world turns upside down. I thought loving her more was impossible, but apparently it isn't. When we pull away, Hazel has the biggest grin on her face, though mine is probably larger.

"Wanna be my boyfriend?" Hazel asks.

"Hmm...well, I've only been dreaming about it since the second I saw you" I grin. "So yes. I definitely do want to be, because girl, I adore you more than I thought possible."

"Good, because you can't get rid of me, ever again" Hazel says.

"I'm good with that!" I say. Hazel smiles, and despite the rain and thunder and lightning that's filling the sky, I kiss her again. And seriously, I'm Absolutely, Completely, Ridiculously In Love.

Fin

**AN. Okay so that is that! Review please! PLEASE! **


	7. Rapunzel, Rapunzel, Let Down Your Hair

**AN. So here is a new chapter. Both are OOC, I know, but I needed to write this before anyone else got the chance! Okay, read on!**

* * *

_Hazel POV,_

I sit in my room, seriously bored. The last couple days have been a nightmare. Frank broke up with me, Nico hasn't been able to sense Percy and Annabeth, and Hedge has gone _psycho_. I just don't know what to do! Plus, Frank hates Leo now because he thinks Leo has a crush on me. I don't think so, though. I think he has a crush on Annabeth, or Piper. Or really any girl he meets, which _could_ qualify as him having a crush on me, but he also has a crush on Reyna, who is so much prettier then me, so Frank should have nothing to worry about. I don't know why he broke up with me if Leo is the one who likes me, and I'm not even sure he does. And it wouldn't matter if he did. I just don't know why Frank broke up with me. I know it was something to do with Leo. He could not be more obvious about that. But why would it have something to do with Leo? I helped him up once, and yes, we made a lot of eye contact, but that was when I thought Leo was Sammy...oh great. Frank must have broke up with me when I thought that I had a crush on Sammy. Oh this is so confusing! And it's even worse now, since Leo and I are the only ones on board. On board...I wonder if I'm getting better with my boat talk? I hear a knock on the door. Leo, obviously. But why does he need me? When I asked if he needed any help, and he shooed me away, saying he had everything under control.

"What?" I ask.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!" Leo calls. I can hear him giggling. What does he mean Rapunzel? Isn't that a story about a girl with really, really long blond hair?

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"It's very clever if you ask me!" Leo says. I giggle and open the door.

"What do you mean 'Rapunzel'?" I ask.

"Rapunzel means Hazelnut. Hazelnut, Hazelnut, let down your hair!" Leo says.

"Oh, I get it!" I say. "But that doesn't make very much sense. I mean, Rapunzel does mean Hazel, but otherwise, if it were the story, it wouldn't make sense."

"Oh sure it does!" Leo says. "You may not have extremely long locks of golden hair, but your hair is the most memorable thing about you. Very frizzy and big, and you got a lot of it. And, in the original stories, the Prince heard Rapunzel's beautiful voice and he followed it, and that's where they met and got a talking. And you have a great singing voice."

"How do you know that?" I ask. I have been trying not to smile, but I do end up grinning a little bit.

"You sing it the shower" Leo says.

"Oh...you hear that?" I ask.

"Yep" Leo says. "Anyway, you have been in this room for a long time. Rapunzel was in her tower her whole life. The prince stumbled upon the tower when he heard her voice. When I first met you, I turned around really quickly because I thought your voice was pretty."

"Are you flirting with me?" I ask.

"I prefer not to answer that" Leo says, trying not to blush from embarrassment. "But still, similarities to the story!"

"I guess" I say. I hold back a grin.

"Well, my lovely Rapunzel, you wanna skip this tower and come take a walk with me? The evil witch isn't going to be back for awhile" Leo says.

"But, if the evil witch comes back early, she'll see us together and frown, and lock me back up" I say. I feel kind of bad, because the person who would frown upon that would be Piper, so I'm calling Piper an evil witch.

"But one shouldn't let this one thing get you down. If this is my only chance to ever see you, I need to take it. Because if this is my only chance to see my beautiful princess one last time, I will do it. If they said I could have one more second with my lovely Rapunzel, do you think I would not take it? No, I would take it, and just take it her beauty...I made that up all by myself" Leo says, with a goofy grin. I snap into reality. For a second there...I thought he was serious. Wow, that was a strange feeling. "But anyway, do you wanna hang out? I'm really bored right now and I've spent my entire afternoon making up all that Rapunzel stuff."

"Sure" I say. I think for a second. "It tis my only way out. To be with my fair Prince is the only thing I could ever wish for. For him to hold me in his arms one last time. For me to look into his eyes. Ah my sweet Prince, I take thy hand and I will let you lead me. I will not waste this moment. It is all we have."

Leo smiles. "Hey, you're good with the poetry!"

"Thank you" I say with a grin. Leo takes my hand and practically pulls me up to the deck, as if we are little kids. "Whoa, Leo, are you okay?"

"Okay? I only have several minutes with my true love? No, I am not okay, my sweet, sweet Hazelnut."

"Hazelnut?" I ask.

"Heh, I mean Rapunzel" Leo says, sheepishly. We walk onto the deck, and Leo starts to talk away about a lot of different things, so fast I don't understand him.

This is very strange. Leo is never like this. He doesn't make up poetry. And why did he say Hazelnut? This whole time he's been calling me Rapunzel. Why has he suddenly turned around and called me Hazelnut? Was he saying that to me? No. It's a fairytale, and Leo wanted me to hang out with him. Nothing more. Or am I just telling myself that...? I don't know.

"Hazelnut?" Leo asks.

"What?" I ask.

"Are you okay?" Leo asks.

"Yes" I say.

"I asked you something" Leo says.

"Did you?" I ask.

"Yeah" Leo says. "Do you remember what happens at the end of the fairytale? Just before the witch comes back, do you remember what happens?"

"What?" I ask. Leo smiles. He seems to think that I'm clueless. He walks up to me, stands face to face. He touches my lip. Both of us shiver. He bits his own lip, and cups my chin with his hand. I blink. Leo makes eye contact with me, and moves his lips closer and closer. He shuts his eyes. I shut my own, and move my lips closer to his. And we kiss. I smile. His lips are warm, and smell like honey. He pulls me close to him. Wow, I can't believe that I've never kissed Leo Valdez before. It is like nothing I could ever imagine. I now see why Frank broke up with me. Maybe Frank realized before me...that I really, really like Leo Valdez. It makes sense now. I now see why I could never look Frank in the eye, and why looking into Leo's was so nice. When I looked into Leo's eyes, they were the eyes of somebody that I really loved. The eyes of someone I trust. When I looked into Frank's eyes, they weren't the eyes I had fallen in love with. They were the eyes of someone I was pretending to love. The eyes of someone who I didn't love, or even like in a romantic way. It makes so much sense. I just needed to kiss Leo to realize it. Suddenly, the Rapunzel Fairytale feels more real then ever. Not Piper, but Frank was the evil Witch who was keeping me in the tower. He was keeping me away from the person I love. Frank is the one I am worried about. Leo is my brave, young prince who finally rescued me from Frank's tower. And I had it in me the whole time. I may not have had the rope of magic golden hair, but I had the power of it. It's amazing what I just learned from Leo Valdez. Leo and I pull away. There is a grin on his face, when it suddenly disappears really fast.

"Oh my Festus, I'm an idiot! I'm so sorry, Hazel! Jeez, I shouldn't have done that! I mean, you're way out of my league, and you and Frank just broke up! I'll never do it again. I will swallow my feelings and I'll be unhappy forever. Okay?" Leo says. He starts to go on and on. I grin, and pull Leo into a kiss, and I don't let go.

"In the end of the story, Rapunzel ditches the witch to be with the one she loves. And hey, I ditched that witch already. Leo Valdez, I'm yours" I say.

"Well, let down your hair" Leo says, with a smile. "I love you, Hazel. I do. There has never been a girl I met who was more beautiful or sweet or as amazing as you. I may have had crushes on other girls, but none of them, not even those Aphrodite chicks, can compete with you."

"I love you, too" I say, and I kiss him again.

_Fin._

* * *

**AN. So here it is! Please, please, please review!**


	8. At The Beginning

Leo POV.

I leap down the stairs excitedly, and knock on Hazel's door. The smile on my face grows. Oh she's going to love this! Jeez, I try to empress her too much. And she keeps saying "Leo, we're dating now, you don't need to try and empress me" and everything. But she doesn't understand how cute she is when she grins. I love her so much. Plus, she's just my type! Who would have thought I could actually get a girl who has my favorite kinds of looks, and my favorite kind f personality? Which is of course sassy, hyperactive, and jumpy. Like me! But Hazel's different. She has that adorable smile. She has that sparkle in her beautiful gold eyes. She's strange and loud and spastic. All the other girls that I've had a crush on have been girls with no personalities, but Hazel is interesting. I mean, I had a crush on Piper when I met her. She was pretty and kind, but we didn't have very much in common. She was so calm, and when we talked with each other, it wasn't interesting. But with Hazel and I, she had all these things that are so sweet about her and cute, and she always brings up interesting topics. She surprises me all the time, when people like Piper don't bring up conversation that's even remotely new to me. I still can't believe Hazel picked me. I guess my personality finally got to her, and she had to chose me over mister boring sad panda man. And the best part is; Frank and Hazel ended on good terms. They're still friends. But Hazel is my sweetheart, instead of Frank's. And everyone loved it when Hazel and I got together. Piper even through us a strange party type thing, that she was crying at. Piper always tries to hide the fact that she's an Aphrodite girl, but she can't hide it when it comes to love.

I slide past Hazel's room by accident. I end up falling right on top of Jason.

"Sorry Sparky!" I say, brushing myself off. I open the door to Hazel's room and peer in. "Haze?"

"Hey Leo! I was just on my way to see you! Piper has been teaching me twentieth century slang, and I was going to use it in a conversation. Isn't that fantastic?" Hazel asks. She blushes.. "Yeah, still just warming up to it."

"I think that you're the top mcshizzle" I say. Hazel chuckles.

"I still have no idea what that means..." Hazel says.

"Hazel, I got something to show you" I say. Hazel's eyes brighten and she smiles.

"What is it?" She asks. I take a small CD player out of my tool belt. I also a CD that contains only one thing on it. One song.

"It's a song that I think fit us really well" I say. Hazel jumps up with joy. I put the CD on.

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey, never dreaming what we'd have to go through. Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing, at the beginning with you._

I pause it. "See? We were thrown into a journey, we had no idea what we'd go through. You see?" She nods and smiles brightly. I play it.

_And life is a road and I wanna keep going, love is a river I wanna keep flowing. I'll be there when the word stops turning. I'll be there when the stories true. In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning, with you._

"I love that part. I want to be there with you, when we die. I want to keep flowing" I say. "I'm really bad at this."

"You're better then you think" Hazel says.

"Really?" I ask. Hazel nods. I play it again.

_No one told me I was going to find you. Unexpected what you did to my heart. When times looked rough, you were there to remind me, this is the start._

"No one told me I was going to meet you. I didn't know how you'd make me feel. Whenever I felt really upset, you reminded me that you were still there for me" I say. Hazel kisses my cheek. The chorus plays again, and Hazel grins. I say more super cheesy things like this. It just makes Hazel grin and laugh. Soon Hazel pauses the song and hugs me.

"You're so sweet. The song is perfect" Hazel says. "And as I do believe, I made you that gumbo. And you promised that if I made you some of my mother special gumbo, you'd dance with me. I really don't care if there a dance or anything like that. I want to dance now."

"Okay, but I'm going to warn you, I might step on your toes. I'm really sorry if I do. I just can't dance very well. These feet were made for flying and steering Festus" I say. Hazel giggles, and replays the song. She giggles happily.

"You're so cute" Hazel says.

"No, you're so cute" I say. Hazel laughs and rolls her eyes. I grab her hand, and start to spin her. We waltz around the room. Hazel laughs. I spin her as much as I can, and dip her. I do end up stepping on her toes a few times, which Hazel of course says is her fault. It makes me feel really bad. I apologize multiple times, but Hazel says she really doesn't mind. By the end of the song, I dip her, and Hazel puts her hand on my cheek, and kisses me sweetly. When we pull up from the dip, I hug her. She feels all warm, and her hair smells so nice. It's sad since she's almost my height. Well, all the girls besides Hazel (kind of) are taller then me. Especially Annabeth. She's like...a giant. And Hazel is still growing, so she will be taller then me, which really sucks.

"I really like this song" Hazel says, happily. "You have really good taste."

"Thank you" I say. "It's from a princess movie called Anastasia. I watched it with Piper. I feel asleep during it, but I woke up during the credits. That's when the song played. I really loved it then. It reminds me of you. It is just so...Hazely."

"Thank you" Hazel says. She replays the song, and we start to dance again. For me, I just really hope that this is the song that Hazel and I play at our wedding, when that day _will _come.

Fin.


End file.
